mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Moloch
'|align=center}} Moloch is a character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. He made his debut in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, in which he also served as the sub-boss. Moloch then became playable in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon. About Moloch The three-eyed Moloch is a massive, lumbering Oni originally from the Netherrealm carrying a massive chained orb, who made his debut in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance as a non-player character (excluding third-party devices). However, in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, Moloch is a readily-playable character in the game. He has typical mini boss abilities such as great strength, devastating moves and a few weak spots to exploit for the typically more nimble but weaker opponent. In Deadly Alliance, Moloch is the sub-boss before both Shang Tsung and Quan Chi, and he has no fatality. In Armageddon, Moloch is shown to be a bit smaller or rather less bulky than he was in Deadly Alliance. Also, it is worth noting that he was not carrying his trademark Mystical Orb (aka Giant Ball of Death) despite the chain still being wrapped around his arm. Originally, it was believed this would mean the Orb would be his weapon fighting style in the game, but it's since been shown he only has one fighting style, leaving the mystery of why the Orb is missing unanswered. However, the Orb does appear in his hand during some of his special moves and his versus screen picture. Combat characteristics Powers and abilities Moloch is large and extremely powerful. The orb that is chained to his arm is capable of dealing tremendous damage, and his Oni nature allows him to fight up close to his opponents. Another use for his orb is to create a shockwave by pounding the ground with it, as well as to send a fireball towards the opponent. He is also the only character to have three healing moves. With Drahmin at his side, they were able to defeat Scorpion with considerable ease. Concept art of Moloch shows that the orb is carried around by a white owl, and Moloch appears from beneath the ground wherever the orb lands when it is dropped. Signature moves *'Beast Lord:' Moloch charges at the opponent, knocking them down. (MK:DA, MK:A) *'Ground Bash:' Moloch slams his orb on the ground, causing heavy damage. (MK:DA, MK:A) *'Suction Breath:' Moloch creates a large gust of wind which pulls the opponent towards him, and if successful, the opponent bounces off Moloch's body and is left open for a juggle. (MK:DA, MK:A) *'Power Ball:' Moloch strikes the ground with his orb and creates a projectile which strikes the opponent's legs. (MK:A) *'Super Charge:' Moloch raises his arm into the air and roars. This heals some damage. (MK:A) *'Ragin' Oni:' Moloch flails both his arms in the air wildly. This also heals damage. (MK:DA, MK:A) *'Furious Howl:' Moloch emits a loud howl, which also heals damage. (MK:A) Character analysis Moloch takes his name from a Near Eastern deity who was given human sacrifices. Concept art for Deadly Alliance depicted Moloch as originally having an owl who would fetch his orb from the Netherrealm. Moloch would appear where the owl dropped the orb. In Mortal Kombat: Armageddon (similar to Blaze and Onaga), Moloch cannot be thrown by normal characters and is immune to most projectiles, forcing the opponent player into close range. Trivia *Moloch makes a brief cameo in ''Deception'''s Konquest mode. He is seen speaking with Drahmin, saying they should feed on the remains of the loser of the nearby battle between Quan Chi and Scorpion. This is most likely how Quan Chi met the two Oni. Also, during Mortal Kombat: Deception's Konquest, the player is able to talk to Moloch. He asks the player to tell Drahmin of a feast. After the player completes the task, Moloch will make numerous belching noises when spoken to again. *When Moloch is standing straight up, not crouched over like he usually is, he is the tallest character in the game, but there is no notable difference between Blaze and Moloch in height whilst standing straight up. It is more likely that the Deadly Alliance version of Moloch would've been taller than Blaze when standing up straight (he is 16 feet, 6 inches while Blaze is 12 feet). Moloch is also the heaviest character in the game, being more than twice as heavy as any other character. *Moloch's orb only appears in Armageddon when using his Power Ball and Ground Bash moves. *Moloch is one of ten characters including Blaze, Daegon, Darkseid, Mokap, Taven, Chameleon, Khameleon, Meat, and Onaga never to receive his own unique finishing move. *During Johnny Cage's ending in Deadly Alliance, an image of Moloch can be seen on Cage's movie poster. *Moloch means "juggernaut" when translated from German to English. *Moloch makes a cameo appearance in Mortal Kombat X during one of Quan Chi's intros, in which he is holding Moloch's severed head.https://twitter.com/TheKombatTether/status/518915752725082114 *Moloch is one of the few characters to fight with bare feet. Others include Goro, Sheeva, Kintaro, Drahmin, Reptile, Kobra, Meat, and Blaze. *Moloch makes a cameo appearance in ''Mortal Kombat 11 ''on the Goro's Lair stage, where his corpse along with his signature orb are seated left of Goro's own corpse. However, this may be more of a reference to Moloch rather than a cameo as there are numerous Oni bodies and chained balls scattered about. *Moloch makes a hard-to-see cameo in The Joker's MK11 ending during the final scene when the Joker introduces his League of Misunderstood Maniacs, along side Mileena, Hsu Hao, and Havik. References es:Moloch ru:Молох pt:Moloch Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Evil Characters Category:Netherrealm Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Characters Category:Oni Category:Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance Characters Category:Sub-Bosses Category:Cameo Appearances Category:Male Characters Category:Mortal Kombat X Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Deception Konquest Characters Category:Mortal Kombat X Comic Characters Category:Mortal Kombat 11 Characters